


Snow on the Fence｜篱上雪

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: “我们还要走到哪里去？”托尼侧过脸去问斯特兰奇。“已经从第九街走到第十七街了。你要徒步走到哈德逊城市广场去吗？”





	Snow on the Fence｜篱上雪

**Author's Note:**

> 根据音乐主题创作-[水边华尔兹](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=2531223)

直到二月尽头，纽约差不多还处在最冷的时节；下过一点春雪，温度则更低了。下午时雪停了一会儿，只是天仍阴沉着压在城市上方，使河面也荫着一片茫茫的灰白色。

天气不佳，下城侧的哈德逊河公园也没有什么人迹，反倒是麻雀数量众多，在地面上蹦蹦跳跳地觅食。托尼跟着斯特兰奇在河滨公园的步道上慢慢地走，风吹过的时候不由得拢了拢围巾和衣领，一边打寒颤一边想念起西岸的海滩。

“我们还要走到哪里去？”托尼侧过脸去问斯特兰奇。“已经从第九街走到第十七街了。你要徒步走到哈德逊城市广场去吗？”

斯特兰奇依旧沉默着没有应答，也没有转过头来看他。托尼叹了口气，跟着他继续往前走。是斯特兰奇邀约他出来，但既不说要去哪里，也不说要做什么，连言语都没有几句，一个多小时的时间只是在河边散步而已。他大多数时候低着头，似乎也不是对纽约冬景有什么非看不可的兴趣；偶尔答托尼的话，也显得心不在焉。托尼讨了个没趣，翻了翻眼睛转而去看周遭。码头的侧柏和冬青上头覆着一层薄雪，栅栏里天鹅绒草的根部隐隐透着些绿意。春的生机很快就会回到纽约了。

“你冷吗？”斯特兰奇忽然转过头来问他。托尼有些诧异地抬起头来，这是今天斯特兰奇第一次主动开口；他旋即意识到自己在打寒颤。

“有一点，”托尼说着又拢了拢大衣，然后打了个喷嚏，“——是挺冷的。”

斯特兰奇靠近了些，眼里又流露出那种令托尼读不懂的神色。像是温柔，又像是悲哀，灰蓝的眼睛像一层易碎的薄冰。他低头握住托尼的手——他的手也冷得要命——接着有橙色的光从他指尖渗出来，暖流淌过托尼的手心。

“有好一点吗？”斯特兰奇抬眼问他。

托尼转了转手腕，感觉到暖意流过周身，他很快就没那么冷了。

“哇哦，不错啊，巫师，”他抬起头来笑着说，“看来魔法还是有点用处。”

斯特兰奇只是低低地应了一声，又转过头去往前走。托尼叹了口气，跟上去握住他的手——还是那么冷，冷得像冰。

“你不冷吗？”托尼问他，“你的小把戏不给你自己用用？”

“没关系，”斯特兰奇僵硬地笑了笑，“我不冷。”

托尼摇摇头，又把手揣进外套口袋。

“行吧，既然你这么说，”他耸耸肩，“不如我去买两杯热咖啡？我想喝，顺便让你暖暖手。”

斯特兰奇抬起头来看他，脸上露出怔愣的神情——还是说像是慌张？他嘴唇微张着，灰蓝的眼睛里有暗潮在涌，里面的情绪又叫托尼感到茫然了。那大概是他的错觉，但那双眼睛为什么看起来那么悲伤？

“喂？”托尼见他不答话，又伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“我去买咖啡了。”

他说完就掉头要走，刚要转头就听到斯特兰奇低低的声音。

“不要走。”那声音发着抖，一开始时因为颤栗而崩碎得厉害，以至于托尼以为那是他幻想出来的。斯特兰奇第二次开口时声音大了些，但颤抖得更加厉害，好像一层裂纹遍布的玻璃，马上就要碎作粉末了。

“不要走。”他近乎哀求地说。

托尼诧异地睁大了眼睛，看到斯特兰奇无措不设防的神情。那双眼睛里翻涌的情绪这回全然遮掩不住了，托尼没法不注意到里面如海潮一样的悲哀。那仍旧是他读不懂的悲哀；它不应当出现在这里，也不应当像这样深得如一道无法愈合的伤。

“斯蒂芬，”托尼握住斯特兰奇冰冷的手指，叹了口气，“你怎么了？我只是去买杯咖啡。我又不会凭空消失。”

斯特兰奇低下头，战栗地出了口气。他沉默了良久，末了终于抬起头来，眼里翻涌的潮水似乎退去了，神色收敛得几乎和寻常一样——几乎。

“是啊，你又不会消失。”他勉力拼凑出一个笑容，“你……你去吧。我在这里等你。”

托尼略有些茫然地点点头，看着斯特兰奇侧过脸去不再看他。

“那我去了。”他说，并轻轻放开斯特兰奇的手。那冰冷的手指似乎勾了一下，像是无声的挽留，但旋即又收了回去，好像一切如常，好像挽留也是一个错觉。

托尼心里仍有些疑惑，但还是背过身去朝街边的咖啡厅走。冷天的室外没有什么人影，室内倒是挺热闹，河滨道旁的咖啡厅里几乎已人满为患。托尼心不在焉地点了两杯美式，不知怎的又回想起斯特兰奇沉默悲哀的灰蓝色眼睛。那情绪太过汹涌清晰，以至于托尼没法说服自己那是错觉，但他也不明白那情绪为何会这么来势汹汹地出现。

雪又开始落了。二月末的雪已不像隆冬时节那么气势逼人，这会儿落下来倒似一层白色的细粉，在风中纷纷扬扬地飘着。托尼端着咖啡出了咖啡厅，细碎的雪片落在他身上，但斯特兰奇的魔法令他并不觉得冷。他想到斯特兰奇还在等他，便不由自主地加快了脚步，并压下心里隐隐升起的不安。

托尼穿过一片草坪，远远地就望见斯特兰奇倚着河边栏杆的瘦削身影。他定了定神，几乎是跑着来到了斯特兰奇身边。

“斯蒂芬，”托尼抵达时轻轻地喘着气，“我买好了。我……斯蒂芬？”

斯特兰奇转过头来看他，但他的样子让托尼的心像被一只手攫住。他浑身发着抖，脸色苍白，眼周和鼻子一片通红，牙齿咬着嘴唇，像是在竭力控制着战栗。他看到托尼的一瞬间，眼里那层薄冰便完全破碎了，碎片把最后的屏障也割开，悲伤、无助、凄惶、庆幸、绝望全混在一起，摇摇欲坠。他下意识地接过托尼手里的咖啡，但手抖得太厉害，滚烫的液体洒出来，烫得他皮肤一片通红，但斯特兰奇似乎浑然未觉。

“托尼。”斯特兰奇叫他的名字，破碎的声音更近似于一声呜咽。

托尼靠过去，从斯特兰奇手里拿过咖啡杯，放在一边。他伸手去碰斯特兰奇的脸颊，手拂过去时斯特兰奇下意识地闭上眼睛，睫毛上的雪片抖落下来，融化时像一滴泪。

“斯蒂芬，你怎么了？”托尼抚过斯特兰奇通红的眼圈，“我在这里，我哪也没去。”

斯特兰奇颤抖着睁开眼睛，冰冷的碎片融开一些，眼里含着悲哀的笑意。他用伤痕累累的手去够托尼的肩膀，真的碰到的那一刻像一根神经都被抽走了。他用力喘了几口气，眼睛眨了几下，似乎在确认自己看到的是真的，然后伸臂紧紧抱住托尼。

他抱住托尼时浑身都发着抖，接着发出一声长长的低泣，呼吸凌乱破碎。托尼回抱住他，感觉到颈侧有温暖的湿意和冰冷的雪粉融在一起。

“不要走，”斯特兰奇的声音闷在托尼的围巾里，“不要再走了。”

托尼闭上眼睛，不知为何那巨大的悲伤也如海潮一样向他叠涌而来，让他一瞬间鼻子发酸。

“我哪也不去，”他发觉自己的声音也轻轻发着抖，“我不走。”

斯特兰奇抱了他很久，直到低泣声终于消湮下去，颤抖也平息下来。末了他终于松开怀抱，一双眼睛仍然通红着，濡湿的睫毛微微颤抖。

“我这样子，”他敛了敛神情，自嘲地笑了一下，“我这样子傻透了。”

托尼只是摇头，然后轻轻握住斯特兰奇的手。他的手好像终于回复了一点温度，还是冷的，但不那么像一块坚冰了。

“走吧。”托尼紧紧挨着他，撑起一把伞。斯特兰奇仍旧抓着他的手。

他们一直走到切尔西的灯塔处，期间没有再说话。末了斯特兰奇忽然停下脚步，一双眼睛望向河面。

“我一直找你，”这会儿他的声音平静了一些，“找了很多地方。”

“嗯，”托尼应道，“你去哪儿找我了？”

“去了——去了很多地方，”斯特兰奇低头笑了一下，声音还有些潮湿，“找了很久、很久。你——你一直走丢。”

“我明白了，”托尼点点头，声音很轻，“我丢了多少次？”

斯特兰奇低下头，用手掩住眼睛。良久他才抬起头来，眼里的碎片算是拼在了一次。

“你不会相信的，”他悲伤地笑道，“14000605次。也许比那还要多；在那之后我就停止计数了。”

托尼伸手轻轻抚摸斯特兰奇的脸，碰到一点潮湿的痕迹。“14000605，”他说，“那是很大的一个数字。”

“是啊，”斯特兰奇低声道，“是很大。”

“但你还是找到我了。我不会再走了，现在不会，以后也不会。”

“我知道，”斯特兰奇又侧过脸去，声音还是有一些发抖，“但我没法……没法控制这个。我总忍不住害怕，想到一些糟糕的事，我没法让它停下来。请原谅。”

“没关系，”托尼轻轻地叹了口气，“会慢慢好的。就算一直不好，那也没什么。”

斯特兰奇嗯了一声，终于转过头来看着他说：“这条路很长。往前走经过哈德逊广场，再上去是地狱厨房，接着到百老汇，直到很远的地方。我总觉得要是一直这么走，你就会一直在我身边。”

“那也挺好啊，”托尼笑着说，“就算出了纽约，我们还可以去康涅狄格，去罗德岛，去麻州。出了美国，我们还能去加拿大、去意大利、去阿根廷。就算出了地球，我也还是在你身边。”

“嗯，”斯特兰奇展露出一个破碎的笑容，“谢谢你。”

雪依然纷纷扬扬地落着，但天空放亮了一些，料想不出一会儿就该完全放晴了。天空中有鸽群掠过，鸟雀的叫声和河上行船的汽笛声交织在一起，白羽衬着青天与河面。托尼向近旁张望，河边的栅栏里生着山茱萸，仔细瞧已经能看见一簇簇玲珑的白色花苞，只是在薄雪的掩映下不很显眼。托尼笑了笑，并肩挨着斯特兰奇继续往前走，心里开始期待很快就会到来的纽约的春天。

End.


End file.
